Temptation For The Devil's Sons
by Sams Witch
Summary: 25 years ago the devil forced two young men to make a deal to save the women they love. Little did they know what it was going to cost them. Time is up and the devil sends his two sons to collect what is now theirs.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note:**__ For all my readers that do not know...my laptop has had an accident :(. Soda has been spilled on it. But lucky for google docs on my phone I am able to keep updating some of my stories. Others will be on hold because the beginning's and everything is saved in word. But give a big thanks to Dean's Sassy Seductress for taking her time and posting for me. So onto a new story that I've been wanting to do and finally got the ideas together...something different. John's the devil, Mary's a fallen angel who had gone rogue for John and of course the devils sons, Dean and Sam :D_

_John stood in front of the two couples. They were frightened he had already destroyed and tortured a few others. The two young women had mascara running down their face and shaking with fear. They knew they weren't going to make it out of there, none of them were._

_John ran both his hands across the girls cheeks. They started to shake and cry even more._

_"Shhh...Shhh..." John smiled at the two gagged women. His nails scraped their face lightly just to scare them. _

_There were muffled noises coming from behind John. He smirked as he looked over his shoulder at the two tied up men._

_"Now I have a deal for you four." He picked up a knife twirling it around in his hands. "I'll let you four go but only if you do something for me." He looked around at the four who were watching him closely. "And I know you wont say yes unless I do this."_

_John quickly stabbed the one girl in the chest and then the other. The girls screams were muffled by their gags. The guys screamed for their significant other dying before their eyes. _

_John wiped the blood on his jeans and turned to the guys. One had murder in his eyes the other...tears. _

_"Now boys," John kneeled to eye level, "Let's talk." John grinned as they looked at him "I can bring them back but only if you do something for me. In a few years I'll be knocking on your door asking you for something. So what do you say boys? A deal?"_

_John took the gags out of their mouths, "Y-you can bring them ba-back?" asked the one._

_John smiled, "Yes."_

_"What exactly do you want?" asked the other._

_"I can't tell ya. It's a surprise."_

_"They'll be back...good as new?"_

_"I'll even throw in them forgetting about all this and you four will wake up in your beds living the happy dumpling life."_

_The two men looked at each other then back at John, "Yes."_

_**25 YEARS LATER**_

Dean groaned as he pounded into the girl underneath him. The poor girl was walking home when Dean jumped her. She was tied and gagged as Dean continued to have his way with her. Dean wiped the sweat from his forehead and smirked down at the girl. He could hear her breath hitching with the gag every time he would thrust into her.

Deans cell phone started vibrating against the side table. "Damn it!" He growled and reached over still thrusting into the poor girl. He looked down at his phone and rolled his eyes as he got on his knees. He looked down at the girl with a smirk and held up finger, "Give me one second."

The girl whimpered as Dean answered the phone, "What?"

"Dads been trying to get a hold of you. What the hell are you doing?"

Dean smirked down at the girl as his hand ran down her body to her center. She tried

to wiggle away from him.

"Been busy. What you're not?" Dean looked down at the girl again and puckered his lips at her then laughed at her fear.

"Of course I'm busy. Come pick me up so we can see what he wants."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Give me a half an hour. Need to finish off." The girl started to whimper trying to get Sam's attention hoping he would help her. Dean back handed her, "I told you to shut up bitch!"

"Eww...dude too much information."

"Then don't listen." Dean hung up the phone and tossed it to the side. He sighed as he looked back down at the girl, "I'm sorry sweetheart I need to cut this meeting short. So you know what that means?" Dean watched the fear in her eyes as his own eyes held fire and blackness pass over them. The girl started to scream into the gag as Dean smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you think he wants?" asked Sam as the two brothers walked through the double doors of the home of their parents.

"You think I know?" asked Dean giving a look at Sam before taking his cigarette out of his mouth and throwing it in one of the potteries. "Man I had a nice little piece of ass tied up before you called."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Is that all you do Dean?"

Dean smirked, "No...sometimes if I really like 'em I let them tie me up."

Sam rolled his eyes before they opened the doors to their father's office. There he was sitting with their mother Mary on the opposite side of the room reading a book. The boys would only smile to their mother, no one else deserved any sort of love like their mother did, or so they thought.

Mary was an angel, a fallen one at that, she had fell for John and knew it was a sin to love the devil so with her own free will she went rogue and never turned back.

"You wanted to see us," said Sam and both John and Mary looked up at them. Mary smiled at her boys as John just stared at them.

"Yes take a seat," said John.

The brothers did as they were told. Even at the simplest task they would obey they never wanted to anger their father. It never turned out well, they learned from a young age.

Mary placed her book on the seat as she stood up and walked over to John. She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked at her boys.

"25 years ago I had made a deal with two men to save their girlfriends," said John as he took Mary's hand in hers, "I had locked up six couples in a room and slowly tortured and killed each one, starting with the weakest couple. I had to make sure that the two couples left standing were the perfect ones. I didn't want weak running through any kind of blood. The two men I picked were very strong, bold and brave, their girlfriends, very beautiful, built perfect in all the correct places and after all daughters take after their mothers." John grinned and both brothers nodded in agreement with a small smirk playing on their lips. "The women were intelligent too and they all held strong genes. Everything about them was something I wanted put in the perfect mate for you two."

Dean and Sam quickly looked at each other then back at their father, "Mate? Whoa, dad, this is kind of sudden," said Dean getting uncomfortable in his chair.

"I know Dean, I know...you like to tie those helpless women to your bed post and fuck them senseless but you have to have a mate son. One that can hold a child and not just any child. You know the humans can't hold any of our children unless they are strong enough to. You, my boys, have angel blood running through your system from both of us."

"I'm really not sure about this," said Sam giving a look.

John sighed rubbing his forehead, "It's not like they're dogs Sam. I've been watching the girls since they are born. They are perfect," John grinned at his sons, "You'll both enjoy them, trust me. They were made for you just like your mother was made for me."

"So how did you get these guys to give their daughters away?" asked Deann curiously.

"I just killed their girlfriends and told them in a few years I'll be back to get something in return."

Dean smirked, "They don't even know do they?"

"Not a clue."

Sam and Dean smiled, they both loved a challenge. It was in their blood.

Now time to get their girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Happy birthday baby girl," said Roger, Erin's father, as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and pulled out a little blue box from behind his back.

"Dad! You didn't!" she yelled as she grabbed the small blue box and opened it seeing the Tiffany black pearls she's wanted for so long. She grinned from ear to ear and jumped in her father's arms hugging him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Anything for you sweetie." And Roger would do anything for his daughter. He loved her. She was his most prize possession, if she was a possession.

Roger took the pearls and placed it around her neck. Erin was beaming with joy. She has always wanted the black Tiffany pearls. She loved Tiffany's black jewelry collection it was different then the normal silver or white gold.

Just as Erin turned back around they all heard, "Strip-O-Gram for the birthday girl!" Everyone turned their attention to the patio to see Dean and Sam standing there. Dean had a grin on his face with his hands in the air scanning the crowd for Erin and when their eyes locked he knew it was her.

"Who is that daddy?" asked Erin never able to take her eyes off Dean as if she was under some kind of spell.

Dean smirked as he and Sam walked down the small patio and pushed people out of their way to get to Erin. Dean grabbed a guys beer and pushed him out of his way as Sam just glared at one causing him to walk backwards and fall over a chair. Sam chuckled and shook his head as he turned back to the way they were headed. Dean took a sip of his beer and pushed the last person out of his way and there she was. Dean slowly looked her over and Erin felt a cold shiver run through her body. Something wasn't right with this man but he was a gorgeous looking man.

"Man, my father was right about you," Dean finally spoke up and he could sense her fear and slight attraction towards him. He bit his bottom lip as their eyes met again.

"Can I help you?" asked Roger stepping a little closer to Erin. He did not like the way these two just came to his home and crashed his daughters birthday party and now looking at her with lust in his eyes. He was a guy he knew what was going through Dean's mind.

"Oh," said Dean turning to Roger, "You already did. You remember that deal you made about 25 years ago..." he watched the fear in Roger's eyes when he remembered the deal. Dean grinned, "Well we've come to collect." Dean grabbed Erin by the arm and pulled her to him.

"No wait he said he wanted something, anything just tell me what he wants."

Dean just held that cocky grin of his, "He didn't mention what it was he wanted. Why do you think our father kept you and the others alive? He had two sons and he needed two young couples to volunteer their first born daughter for us," Dean ran his hand over Erin's face looking at her. She felt this invisible force pulling her to him. Dean looked away from her and the force was gone and she shook her head coming back down from wherever she was, "So Roger you did your part. Thanks, don't worry she'll be taken care of but I do have to say if she gets out of hand she will get what's coming to her."

Dean pulled on Erin to get her to start walking. Everyone including Erin were really confused at this point, all but Roger. Roger glared at both Sam and Dean as they pulled his only daughter away from him. He wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Roger charged after them and Sam turned grabbing Roger by the neck and forcing him in the air. Sam's eyes went from fire to black instantly but with a smirk on his face, "I wouldn't do that Roger."

Dean laughed his eyes doing the same thing and Erin gasped and tried to pull herself from him. "What's the matter sweetheart?" asked Dean with a mocking smirk on his face as he wrapped both arms around her pulling her against him. She hit his chest and pushed with all her might.

"Let go of me!"

Dean laughed and the next thing he knew there was a bottle cracked above his head. Erin stopped struggling and her eyes widened as the smirk on his face vanished and he turned his head to look at who had done that.

"Charlie," Erin whispered looking at her younger brother.

"You got a death wish kid," said Dean pushing Erin out of his arms.

"No! Please don't!" yelled Erin as she looked at Dean advancing on her baby brother and then looking at her father.

Erin got up and grabbed Dean's arm. He looked at her and she begged him, "Please, please don't hurt him. Please tell your brother to let go of my father and I'll go, I'll go with you."

"Don't do it Erin," gasped her father as he started to lose consciousness.

Erin looked into Dean's eyes, "Please, I'll go. I'll go."

Dean grabbed Erin pulling her to him and she stood there scared, "Alright princess lets get you out of here we have one more pit stop." And like that all three of them were gone.

Erin opened her eyes finding herself inside of a car. She felt dizzy and her eyes quickly rolled into the back of her head as she passed out. Her body fell right into Dean.

Dean smirked placing his sunglasses on, "She loves me already."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean pulled up to the small diner as Sam scanned the place and noticed Kelly Rosen was the only one in the building. Sam smirked, "Like taking candy from a baby."

Erin moaned a little as she wrapped her arm around Dean. Dean bit his lip looking at her and could feel her body heat radiating off her. Her scent was starting to drive him crazy, she was really made for him.

"You think you can do this one yourself?" Dean asked, "Since no ones inside."

Sam nodded as he opened the door, "No problem, be out in five minutes."

"Plenty of time for me to get to know her a little better," Dean turned in his seat and with his free hand opened the top of her shirt looking down it. Dean groaned, "Dad you know what I like." Erin moved slightly again making a small noise making Dean grin.

Kelly was wiping down the bar when she heard the bell on the door, "Sorry we're close."

"Too bad," said Sam and bit his lip at her little uniform. Her body was perfect in size. She was petite, just like he liked them but she had curves. The scent she gave off to him was sending every molecule in his body straight to awaking member. No woman has ever had that way with him. She was truly his mate.

Kelly didn't hear the bell ding again and she didn't hear him leave instead she heard him getting closer. Kelly swallowed hard as she looked up at Sam and slightly gasped. He was incredibly handsome and tall...Tall, dark and handsome, something she has always been into.

Kelly had felt the connection when she heard his voice but just thought it was nothing until she looked into his eyes. She started to think things she knew she should not be thinking.

"S-sir, I really need to close up," she said quietly as he stood in front of her, the bar separating them. She was scared of him but something was pulling her towards him at the same time.

Sam leaned over the counter, their faces inches apart. Kelly licked her lips staring at his own and then back into his eyes, "Why don't you make me leave?" he asked and she felt his warm breath on her own lips.

Sam quickly grabbed her arms roughly causing her to gasp in fear and pain from the bar being jammed into her hips. Sam smirked, "Scared Kelly?" Kelly didn't know what to do or say so she just shook her head making him laugh, "You should be, you don't know what I am capable of."

"Pl-please just let me go. I-I won't tell anyone you were here."

Sam leaned closer and moved to her ear, "But I came for you." He nipped at her ear and she jumped at the sudden touch.

The next thing she knew Sam was over the counter and behind her. He placed one hand over her mouth holding her to the bar. She tried to scream but his hand only blocked it. He pushed his whole body into her and she closed her eyes trying to pretend this wasn't happening.

"Shh, shh, now now," he said in a mocking sincere tone. He had a smile on his face as he leaned his head on hers and whispered in her ear, "We're going to go for a ride," he licked her ear.

Sam pulled her away from the counter and towards the door pushing her outside as she struggled against him. Kelly looked at the car he was headed to, to see Erin struggling against Dean who was kissing her neck and forcing his hand into her shirt.

Sam pushed Kelly into the back as he slid in next to her to make sure she didn't try to go out the other door.

"Stop!" cried Erin trying to push Dean off of her and get his hand out of her shirt and off her breast. Dean just continued kissing and feeling her up.

"Dude, save it for the bedroom," said Sam.

Dean looked up from Erin's neck and looked into the back, "When did you get here?"

"About the same time you were headed for second. Now let's go, dad wants to see them."

Dean sighed irritated and looked back at Erin who was staring at him scared, "We'll finish this later." She swallowed hard as he sat up and started the engine. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove off both girls not knowing where they were headed or what the Devil and his sons had planned for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Both Erin and Kelly whimpered and cried as the brothers drug them through the manor. "Please, please don't hurt us," cried Kelly.

"We'll-we'll do whatever you want but please let us go home," begged Erin.

Dean grinned at Sam as they continued to drag the girls, "That's right, you will do whatever we want."

Sam opened a door and both guys threw the girls in. The cried against as the impact of the cold hard floor hurt them. The girls wiped their faces and looked around, they were in a den.

Kelly sniffed and wiped her tears, "What are we doing here?"

"Hell I know," said Erin as she got up and helped Kelly up as well. The guys closed the door behind them. The two girls looked at them and then felt a cold eerie feeling creep up their spine. The girls turned back to the desk too see John.

"Where- where did you come from?" asked Kelly. Both girls were unsure of what was going on and they were scared out of their minds.

John just stared at the girls and they swallowed hard staring back at him. He got up from his desk and made his way to them. The girls backed up to try and get away from him when both guys made them stay.

"Please...can you let us go?' asked Kelly with tears in her eyes as she shook.

"We didn't do anything," said Erin.

John looked between them and then placed his hands on the sides of their faces. He tilted their heads up and traced their bottom lips with his thumbs. "You two are just as beautiful as your mothers were," John said. "Such a tragic to know they both died giving birth to you."

"What?" asked Erin and Dean smirked. "No...no, my mother is alive."

"That woman in that house pretending to be your mother is a lie," said John staring into Erin's eyes.

"No, no, that's a lie," said Erin as her bottom lip trembled.

"No it's not. Have you ever seen any resemblance towards her or your young brother?"

Erin looked away not wanting to hear anymore. John turned to Kelly, "And you...Kelly all alone in the world. Your father became a drunk after you were born. He couldn't take the pain of the lost of your mother."

Both Winchester brothers were smiling as their father worked the girls over.

Kelly had a few more tears fall down her face at his words. Her father has been to rehab so many times but he's been better.

John looked at his sons and smiled, "These two are perfect for you, my sons. Have fun."

Both girls quickly looked at John when they felt the brother's arms around them pulling them out of the room.

"See ya guys later...maybe," said Dean with a wink as he headed into the West Wing of the manor with Erin. She continued to struggle against him, "Now come on sweetheart don't be like that. You were made for me and sweet hell on earth your scent is driving me crazy." He licked the side of her neck up to her face as they continued walking to his room, more like he was dragging her to his room. "Listen all you have to do is just lie there and I can do all the work. But we need to conceive a child before it's too late. Hell I'm 29, the dead line is 30. I can see why Dad is pushing me."

Dean opened his bedroom door and pushed her inside. She looked around the large bedroom and wondered how she was going to get out of there. She heard the door lock and she turned around. Dean was staring at her with lust in his eyes.

"Wait, wait...let's uh, let's talk about his ok?" she asked as she started to back up when he started waling towards her.

Once Dean was at arms length he pulled her to him and shook his head, "Talk is overrated, I want to play with my new playmate."

Erin tried to push him off her but he was too strong. He smiled at her thinking it was funny.

"It will be so much easier if you kissed me, " he said. He then leaned in to kiss her and Erin's eyes widened. She was able to release her hand from his grip and slap him across the face.

Erin watched as he looked at her and or a split second his eyes turned full on white. "Oh my God," she whispered.

"You're praying to the wrong thing sweetheart," he growled as he watched her back off away from him.

Dean grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her to him just as he slapped her. She screamed as he pushed her into the chair behind her. He tugged her arms back harshly and tied them tight. She screamed in pain and he tied her ankles as well.

After he was done tying her up he gripped her throat with his hand tightly, "Now you stay here until I come back. If I find this chair even moved an inch from how I left it I will make you feel pain that you have only felt in nightmares." He gave her throat one last squeeze as he walked out hearing her scream for help.

"Fucking bitch," he muttered.

Sam pushed Kelly into his room and she cried as she backed away from him, "Please just let me go. That's all I want. I won't tell anyone what you guys are or what's going on. I swear."

Before she knew it Sam had her by the arms and slammed her into the wall. He stared down at her and loved how afraid she was. She cried, "Please let me go," she begged.

Sam groaned, "Mmm I love when they beg me."

"Please let me go. I'll do anything."

Sam smirked, "Anything?" She nodded staring at him with fear in her eyes wondering what was going through his mind. "Kiss me."

"Kiss you? That's it?" she trembled as his hands massaged her arms.

He smiled, "Yes."

"And then you'll let me go?"

"I'll walk you out myself," Sam smiled, "Up to you."

Kelly bit on her bottom lips as she looked into his eyes. She had no other choice, "Ok," she said.

She slowly made her way over to him. Just as she closed her eyes and leaned up to give him one simple small kiss, Sam grabbed the back of her head and crashed his lips down on her and backed her against the wall.

His tongue explored her mouth and Kelly moaned as she welcomed him. Sam smiled against her. She was now his.

They broke away from each other and Kelly stood there trying to catch her breath. Sam looked her over and licked his lips, "I'm a man of my word. You are welcome to leave," he said and opened the bedroom door.

Kelly smiled at him and shook her head, "Baby I'm never leaving you," she said before she jumped up and wrapped her legs around him.

Sam slammed the door and proceded to the bed. He groaned into her mouth as she kissed him with everything she had. He dropped her on the bed and gripped her skirt in his hands ripping it off her body. He straddled her hips and gripped her shirt ripping it in two, the buttons on her shirt flying in every direction of the room. His hands ran up her slim body and grabbed a handful of the two bountiful mounds that were snug in her bra.

Kelly threw her head back and moaned. Sam wasted no time in leaning down and kissing her neck, biting and nipping at it.

"Oh Sam, yes...take me, do whatever you want," she moaned.

"I plan to," he mumbled against her young flesh. He licked her skin, tasting evey inch of it.

Sam continued to assaut her body with his hands and mouth. He wanted her so bad. Her scent was driving him insane. She was his now and no one elses. He was going to mark her and make sure no one ever touched her again.

Just as his hands were on her breast they were interupted but the sound of John and Dean fighting. "Damn it!" Sam yelled and looked down at Kelly, "I'll be back. Don'tthink about moving," Sam said and got off the bed.

Dean paced back and forth in front of his father running his fingers through his hair, "What the fuck is her problem? You said this was going to be easy!" Dean yelled.

"Who would have thought my oldest son couldn't close the deal?" John said and walked over to him, "I gave you the perfect mate on a silver fucking platter Dean!"

"You forgot to tell me what a fucking pain in the ass she was."

"I never said this was going to be easy. Now you get in there and seal this deal!" John yelled.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Sam asked, "I'm trying to get laid."

"Sorry Sammy but your brother seems to have forgotten who he is." John said.

"No I haven't. I'll get it done. Why don't you stay off my ass and worry about your own. How is mom by the way?" Dean said know that was a way to piss off his beloved father.

"You better remember who you're talking to." John warned him, "Get...it...done." he said before leaving the room.

"Dick!" Dean yelled and turned to Sam who was smiling, "What the fuck are you smiling at?"

"Nothing. Just that who knew I would close the deal before you."

"Oh you won't trust me. I got more game than you will ever have."

"Care to make a bet?" Sam asked.

"Fine. I know I can make mine scream louder tonight. Game on little brother."

"Sounds good. Only thing is, mine will fuck me and yours won't" Sam laughed.

Dean snarled, "Give me five minutes," he said and headed back to the room. Erin was going to be his and he was going to make her scream so loud it would wake the dead.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors N<em>****_ote:_**_ Thank you April for helping me with this chapter. She knows I haven't been able to write lately. Writer's block is so not fun! :( But thank you guys for all the reviews! I can't believe you all like it :D I promise more to come!_


End file.
